


Too much Cocktails

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey's first visit of a club ends different than expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too much Cocktails

"Hicks!"

Zeke couldn't suppress a grin. Many people got loud, pushy, even aggressive when they were drunk. Not so Casey. This was outright … cute. Even if it felt wrong to call Casey 'cute' … he was his best friend, his confident, his science-partner … soon enough they would be room-mates at College.

"It's hot in here," chuckled Casey.  
"You bring me out?"

“No prob!”  
Zeke grabbed for his arm and they left the club.  
"I've told you not to have this last cocktail," he said.

"But ... it was gooood."

"Yeah, I guess.”  
Zeke grinned.  
“But two of them had been more then enough. Tomorrow you will have to pay the price for it, you will wake up with a fucking headache. That's why I stick to beer."

Casey giggled.  
"Who asks ... 'bout tomorrow?"  
He stepped closer and leaned against him, Zeke felt heat rushing through his body when the boy put his arms around his neck, pulling his head down, their lips were almost meeting.  
"I wanna have fun tonight."

"You've had enough fun."  
Zeke stepped back to bring some more distance between them.  
"And the night is almost over. Time to go home."

Casey snorted softly.  
"You ... can't take me ... home," he said.  
"My dad ... will kill you."

Zeke paused for a moment. That was an argument. Casey had always been the golden boy. Before Zeke stumbled into his live. Literally. And as different as they were they did become friends. Much to the displeasure of Casey's parents. Zeke's rep in town was not the best, he knew this, though a lot of the rumors were just that: rumors. Anyway, Mrs. Connor had changed her mind about him the moment she got to know more about his childhood, his uncaring parents. Mr. Connor though … he still looked at him with piercing eyes which seemed to say: Hands off of my boy!

After a moment of reflection Zeke reached for his cell phone, fortunately Mrs. Connor answered the phone. She actually didn't sound angry when he told her a story about a flat tire and that they would have to stay at a motel near the club overnight.

“I'm so sorry,” he told her and felt a bit bad because of lying to her.  
“Hope to get fixed the car early in the morning.”

"Don't worry, honey," she answered and chuckled slightly.  
"Just bring him home before lunch. I will talk to Casey's Dad, so I hope he will not bite your head off.”

"Thanks," laughed Zeke and he wondered if she maybe sensed the truth.  
"And good night."  
He put the phone back into his pocket and searched for the car keys. Then he turned back to Casey who was standing there with a mischievous smile.  
"So, let's get you into bed now."

"Yo … your bed!"

"No! I'll take the bed, you can take the couch."

"Boring,” Casey pouted.  
“I don't wanna sleep alone."

Again he stepped closer, put his head onto Zeke's shoulder this time. His smell, his warmth ... it got more and more difficult to resist, though he was still fighting against his feelings, his dick betrayed him, twitching with want and arousal.

Zeke had always known how to enjoy his life and he hadn't missed many good opportunities. He couldn't deny that Casey meant a lot for him, maybe more then just a friend. Until today he had been able to convince himself that this was stupid, that it wasn't worth it to risk their friendship for a mindless fuck. But right now he couldn't think about anything else, he wanted to take him home and do all the things these big blue eyes were begging for.

Soft, warm lips, the clumsy attempt of a kiss, brought him back on earth. No, he couldn't do this. Gently he pushed Casey away and opened the passenger door of the GTO with trembling fingers.  
“Get in.”

Casey chuckled and dropped into the seat.  
"You kn ... hicks ... know ... I never ... I'm still ... a virrr ... gin ... so ... sick offit."  
The words, though more blurred and incoherent than before, made Zeke cringe.  
"I want you t 'fuck me. So long. I... love you ..."

Okay, this was enough. Zeke slammed the door shut, walked around the GTO, got in himself and started the motor. Meaningless words. How often he had heard them before and it had never meant anything. Casey was drunk. He was horny. He was just babbling shit. But deep inside Zeke wished it would be different this time, that Casey meant it and that he was not just looking for someone who would take his virginity.

Damn it! Stupid, drunk boy! He hit the pedal to the metal, the tires were squealing when he rushed out of the parking lot.  
  
“Whoa,” Casey giggled.

+++

"Case, I mean it. Sit down!"

Zeke started to get annoyed of the giggling, wriggling boy, all he wanted was Casey to lay down on the couch and finally fall asleep. When he made no move to take off his sneakers Zeke sighed and bend down. But he hesitated to take off the denims too, new jeans, tighter than usual, Casey had bought them just for his first club visit, like the dark-blue shirt that fit so perfectly with his eyes. So hot. The memory hit Zeke how he had teased him a bit because of it and Casey had blushed slightly. So cute.

He sighed and finally opened the first two buttons of the jeans to make it a bit more comfortable and put a thin blanket over him. But when he turned down the lights Casey's voice stopped him again.

"Wha's wrong with me?"

"Hm?"

Big, blue eyes stared at him.  
"I as' you to fuck me ... an you say 'no'?"  
Sad. Hurt. Tears were glistening in it.

Zeke cringed inwardly and dropped down onto the edge of the couch .  
"Everything is okay with you, Case," he said softly.  
He couldn't help it, gently he stroked a strand of hair out of his forehead.  
"Just, look, you are drunk. I would be an asshole when I would take advantage out of this."

Casey's face softened, a smile sneaked onto his lips.  
"So ... you would fuck me when I'm sober?"

The voice surprisingly clear now. Zeke hesitated for a moment, then he leaned forward and kissed him slightly.  
"I would make you see stars. And it would be more than just a mindless fuck."

For a moment Casey stared at him.  
“Cool,” he murmured … and finally he fall asleep with a wide grin on his lips.  


**Author's Note:**

> written for fffc - challenge 15.18 - (cock)(tail)
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
